Eli Toppins II
Personality Eli is a rather diplomatic, charismatic man. Rather solving violence with talk, and sometimes the other way around. He looks after himself and the people who will treat others right or at least treat him right. He was never a big guy like his brother, but he was smart, smarter than any other Brahmin rancher. He read and wrote in his journal, he sought out the things outside his rancher for his curiosity controlled him and he didn't resist it. Eli is also very cowardly, rather keeping the battle or conflict away from him. As so he usually remains neutral or sides with the stronger side. But his temper and egotism is one thing that can overwhelm all parts of his personality; he will even fight a supermutant if that said supermutant did something to offend him so. Eli is a charmer, or rather a manipulator, and he can make people feel better as he can point out the things that they feel confident about. And he can intimidate people by pointing out their flaws, or the flaws that he can see. Appearance His shining, slick-backed, and black hair seems to be made of plastic or looks akin to plastic; he had combed his hair to the side with fewer thin bangs crisscrossing and acting as annoying lines in his eyesight. His marveling green eyes, well marveling to him, had real depth to them; something his brother had called "Soul-Seeing Eyes." His face was angular with a slightly upturned nose; his mouth was small and usually frowned over his softly chiseled chin. He is usually clothed with somewhat tattered clothes, but under his clothes, most of his skin was morphed and charred from fire. A tattoo on his arm was left unscathed, the tattoo had three French words, that Eli wanted to know but didn't seem to find anyone or anything to translate it, on a scroll with wings carrying it. Eli is also very fond of hats, and wears a small cowboy hat that keeps the heat away from his face. Which is strange as he usually travels by night. Background Born into a small Rancher family, he was the runt of the litter and to be worse the black sheep. He was never good at the usual breed, culling, butchering, and occasionally birthing that came with this life. But he persevered, he became somewhat strong, but all the more smarter as he studied from many books that his father had brought in trade. He and his father were akin as his father had the same trait and the desire of the curious. But this made relations with his brother Wilson more aggressive as he was the complete opposite of his brother, he was strong and enduring, built like a bull. He and Wilson fought many times, the only thing they shared was the family temper, Eli being able to throw a punch or two but ultimately being knocked out with one punch. The runt of the litter knew that if he couldn't fight him with a fist, he could always manipulate and outsmart him. But as they grew up, they got over many of their issues. Yet they still fought and yelled and blamed. The one thing that matured them both was the death of their mother. What had happened was that a fire had burned the barn that stored many of the pregnant Brahmin and calves. Slyvia, their mother, had gotten nearly all the brahmin out, and as she laid the last one out as a heroic display, the barn collapsed on both. Eli rushed in, but the fire had burned his body badly, but for the moment he was able to push fully through the pain. But just as he was able to pull most of the debris out, a voice inside of Eli told him to run and leave her. That she was dead, and he was alive, and he shouldn't waste that on false hope. So he ran into the river nearby, his body barely able to move or touch unless with great pain. Wilson had blamed him for leaving her, and Eli blamed Wilson for starting the fire, but deep back in his mind, he knew that he killed her. So when he turned 16, his guilt had pricked and pinned until the voice told him to run away and live somewhere else. To have a life, a life more worthy for you. He grabbed supplies and ran, his family confused and the household broken. He learned to further manipulate people; to praise them, to threaten them, to charm their pants off. And he learned what he could, and read what he can. But his fear was also there, whenever he looked at the sun, he could feel the pain of his mother. Whenever he felt heat or touch on his sensitive skin, it only discomforted him and made him feel great pain. The light that went into his eyes bothered him, annoyed him. And he stumbled into the world, with a home far away. Current Situation Having been apparently captured by Slavers, he then was driven across to the border of Western Texas, he was rescued by Rangers, who then in turn held him up for all his important valuables. Wounded pride, he is slowly trying to gain revenge on the Rangers. Revenge is a dish, that has many variations. Many recipes of pain and suffering. But Eli is only doing what is right. Well, right to him. References http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_wastes/index.php?showtopic=1386 - The Wastes Category:The Wastes